


Jealousy

by AngryGrape67



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Good Draco Malfoy, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry Potter, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryGrape67/pseuds/AngryGrape67
Summary: "Seeing Blaise and Ron standing so close to each other got on Harry's nerves. Sometimes he regretted pressuring  his friends to initiate friendly conversations with Draco's and making a truce with them but he knew it had to be done. It was their last year after all. It was the perfect time to try to work out a peace deal."
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 34





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, English is not my first language so I apologise for any grammatical or spelling error.
> 
> Thank you for giving this story a chance!!

Seeing Ron and Blaise standing so close to each other got on Harry's nerves. Sometimes he regretted pressuring his friends to initiate friendly conversations with Draco's and making a truce with them but he knew it had to be done. It was their last year after all. It was the perfect time to try to work out a peace deal.

The trio were no longer the pricks they once were so it did not take too long to get along with them. After only a few weeks of hanging out together they could go as far as saying that they were quite close friends. Ron and Blaise, however instantly clicked almost as fast as Ron and Harry had, in their first ever train ride to Hogwarts. Sometimes the two seemed to be in their own world, like right now. 

Blaise was leaning against a wall with his arm around Ron, who was standing rather close- too close in Harry's opinion- beside him. The redhead was talking animatedly, flailing his hands everywhere to further empathize his words while the taller man was looking at him with an amused smile. 

Harry clenched his fists. How he wished he could rip the redhead away, and tell him how much he loved him. He has loved Ron since their forth year now. If only he had the guts to but he could not bear risking their friendship for this. He did not even know if he was gay. 

"Stop glaring or you might end up drilling a hole on their heads," Pansy said teasingly as she and a laughing Draco approached them. Despite supposedly engrossed in a particular chapter of one of her many giant books, hermione snorted. "Are you ever going to make a move on your weasel, Harry?," asked Draco while smirking slightly. Yes, even Draco and Pansy knew, heck he was sure half of the school knew but Ron being as oblivious as he was did not have a clue. 

"Shut up, Dray, I don't see you making a move on Blaise,"hissed Harry.

"Oooohhhh he got you there, Draco," of course Pansy couldn't stay quiet if she tried. 

"I would but he's always with Ron," Draco said, sighing dramatically. 

"Alright stop whining about your tragic love lives and let's get to class," hermione said, sarcastically.

"Hey!," Dray yelled, offended, causing the others to laugh at his antics.

Harry stole a glance at the duo and saw them still lost in their own world. His heart ached a bit, not being the one to make Ron laugh so freely. This was going to be a long day, Harry sighed inaudibly. 

Just as he expected the two did not leave each other's side all day. They were often hanging out together nowadays but never this much. It was almost as if he forgot that Harry was also his friend. When Blaise leaned his head against his redhead's shoulder something in Harry snapped.

He marched towards them, moving too fast for the slytherins and Hermione to stop him. "Oh hey mate,"Ron smiled at him when he saw Harry approaching. However the brunette did not reply and simply grabbed the clueless redhead and roughly dragged him towards their bedroom. "H-hey mate, what-what are you d-doing?, Ron asked, stammering. 

Harry slammed him against the wooden door while quickly performing a silencing charm. He pinned the red head's hands above his head and leaned so close that Ron could feel his breath fanning his cheeks. The latter blushed a deep red while trying to get rid of the lump forming in his throat but to no avail. _Oh god it should be illegal to look so adorable._

"I love you", Harry blurted out much to his own horror but oh well there's no going back now. Before Ron could even process what he just said, the chosen one kissed him. It was passionate and desperate, as if he was trying to explain his feelings without having to use words. The Weasley froze but slowly melted into his best friend's arms and kissed back. 

The taller licked the other's upper lip, asking for entrance. Which ,to his own surprise, was granted. He wasted no time and shoved his tongue in, playfully fighting with Ron's for dominance. 

When they finally pulled away, they were both panting. The taller man nuzzled his face into the shorter's neck. "That-that was..." "amazing," Ron finished his sentence. Harry literally felt his shoulders slump in relief.

"I love you too, so much," the redhead's smile was so beautiful that the other's heart almost stopped. "But how about...?"

"Who?," Ron asked confused, making the brunette smile slightly. _As oblivious as always_ , Harry thought fondly.

"Blaise," the latter grumbled, tucking his face in the others neck again. 

"What about hi-? Wait, were you jealous?," Ron smiled teasingly. Harry tightened his hold on the other's waist almost painfully. 

"Of course I was! You acted as if I did not exist today!"

 _He looks so hot when he's angry_ , thought Ron.

His smile softened, "Don't worry, he's utterly in love with Draco and you own my heart ."

Harry could feel his anger fading as his heart fluttered. He nipped the Weasley's neck. He kept kissing and biting until he was a moaning mess and his neck was littered with love bites. "Now he'll know too, the saviour smiled possessively, "You are mine now." "Ohh? Is that so?," Ron asked his eyes glinting mischievously.

Harry growled lowly and bit his neck a bit too hard. "Oww! I'm joking. I'm joking. I've been yours since our fourth year and thats not gonna change anytime soon." Harry smiled happily and pushed Ron on the bed when a thought suddenly crossed his mind.

"By the way, were you and Blaise intentionally acting like that to make Draco and I jealous?"

The redhead paused, O-oh well..yeah, you two got close so quickly and had so much in common. You even started calling him 'Dray'! I thought I was losing you so Blaise and I concocted this plan to see if you two felt the same way. I honestly didn't expect it to work and especially not this fast."

Harry stared at him for a few seconds and then unexpectedly pulled him in a bruising kiss. "So all this time I was jealous over nothing, huh? Since you were already helping blaise, want to give Blaise and Draco a much needed push?"

"Yes!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading this:) I would be happy to receive constructive criticism and your opinions on my work!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. Would you like another chapter for Blaise and Draco? 
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
